Doodle Toons
Doodle Toons is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated comedy film based on the web animation and comic series of the same name by Irish animator and comics artist Jack Cabhan. Produced by Storyline 72 and Clever Clover Productions, it was written and directed by Adrian Hancock and co-written by Cabhan, Laurie Craig and Noah Baumbach, and stars the voices of Josh Gad, Grey Griffin, David Tennant, Cathy Cavadini, Dalila Bela, Brad Garrett, and Vin Diesel. The film revolves around a white rabbit as his world begins to collapse when a bear summons aliens to butcher the world's rabbit population. The film communicates themes of foeship and soliciting through the use of classic cartoon satire and a tonal shift from goofy to dark. It was released on October 27, 2017 in the United States by Paramount Pictures. Despite its near-marginal box office performance, earning $113.7 million against its $88 million budget, it went on to receive positive reviews from critics, many of whom pointed to the film's art direction, script, humor, 1950's setting, and musical score. Reception from the fanbase, however, was more mixed. Plot Bellybutton (Josh Gad) sets off through his home forest to meet his girlfriend Jellybean (Grey Griffin), but along the way is confronted by a giant Bear (Brad Garrett) who plots to take him and Jellybean in for nourishment. Bellybutton tricks Bear into stucking himself in a barrel (which is covered with explosives) and ignites the fuse creating an explosion which sends the barrel shooting out of the atmosphere and taking the bear stuck inside with it. He eventually crashes into a nearby spaceship, where he meets a group of bear lookalikes referred to by presumed fiction as the Grizzles. Discontent with the contents of the dinner they serve (mostly the meat analogue), Bear unwittingly brings up the attention of the race's dictator Gruber (Vin Diesel). He intends to kill Bear for damaging his banquet hall (and the window he crashed through earlier) and disturbing his tranquility, but Bear, still craving for a rabbit, offers to make a contribution to their dinner menu as his payment. Bellybutton arrives at Jellybean's house to discover that she's lost her sanity from a vivid dream centering on the events of the Grizzles book, and decides to purchase an audiobook from Inkblot's (Joshua Rush) record store in hopes of helping her recover. As Belly and his dimwitted friend Cruncher (David Tennant) depart from the store with the unnamed audiobook, however, they are chased through the forest by one of the beams of yellow light which come down to suck numerous rabbits into the sky. Belly resolves to return to Jellybean's house expecting her not to have been sucked up due to her preparation, but is chased down by a group of rabbit hunters sent after him by Inkblot in attempt to stop them from destroying his store, with the audiobook shot and destroyed during the chase despite Belly's efforts in protecting it. Belly runs into the troublemaking Ringo (Tom Kenny), to whom he mistakenly trades his own mouth for an audiobook version of the Grizzles, resulting in Jellybean dismissing him upon return. More coming soon! Voice cast *Josh Gad as Bellybutton *Grey Griffin as Jellybean *David Tennant as Cruncher *Cathy Cavadini as Goldie *Dalila Bela as Pip *Brad Garrett as Bear *Vin Diesel as Gruber *Tom Kenny as Ringo *Joshua Rush as Inkblot *Sterling Jerins as Soo *Kristen Wiig as Crumbles *Marcella Puppini as Clarabelle *Jess Harnell, Billy West, Frank Welker, and Peter Berkrot as the Weepy hunters *Matt Frewer as Fester *Kari Wahlgren as Grandma Grizzle *Danny Mann as Grandpa Grizzle *Corey Burton as Chef Grizzle Additional voices *Keith Anthony *Greg Berg *Bob Bergen *Gregg Berger *Jack Cabhan *David Cowgill *Jim Cummings *Debi Derryberry *Terri Douglass *Chris Edgerly *Jackie Gonneau *Butch Hartman *Bridget Hoffman *Daniel Kaz *Jacob Lenard *Jason Marsden *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Lara Jill Miller *Laraine Newman *Kevin Michael Richardson *Kath Soucie *Fred Tatasciore *Harland Williams *Matthew Wood Production During early 2015, there have been rumors of a feature film based on Doodle Toons, with series creator Jack Cabhan uploading his own Doodle Toons: The Movie poster on DeviantArt under its title "Every kids movie these days", which satirizes most modern films based on cartoons. The poster uses modified stock photos of animals used to represent live action versions of the series' main cast, along with a tagline describing the many flaws of the modern family film genre. Storyline 72 CEO Brandon Monroe, having gained interest in Cabhan's artwork and wanting to defy said Deviation, approached Cabhan for their own feature film adaptation of the series, but he refused for two months. He was initially against the idea of enhancing the premise and style of the classic cartoon homeage cinematically without losing its touch, but eventually accepted one offer in July 2015. Storyline announced the production of their adaptation the following month. A writing team was assembled for the film for the film, consisting of Jack Cabhan, Adrian Hancock (who also served as the film's director), Laurie Craig, and Noah Baumbach. More coming soon! Marketing Trailers *The teaser trailer was released on October 19, 2016, and was shown before LBX: Little Battlers Experience and Monster Trucks. *The first theatrical trailer was released on June 20, 2017, and was shown alongside screenings of Transformers: The Last Knight the following day. *The second theatrical trailer was released on August 18, 2017 alongside Palm City. Release In December 2015, Storyline 72 announced plans to release Doodle Toons on July 5, 2017. However, the following month, the film was taken off the release schedule, and the new release date was yet to be announced. In March 2016, the release date was pushed to October 27, 2017. Box office In the United States and Canada, Doodle Toons was released alongside Thank You for Your Service, Jigsaw, and Suburbicon, and is projected to gross $10 million from 2,612 theaters during its opening weekend. The film placed second on its opening weekend, behind Jigsaw, grossing $7.5 million. On the second weekend, it grossed $29.2 million, dropping to fourth place. Critical reception Doodle Toons was criticized by some fans for being too dark and complex in comparison to the webtoon, but nonetheless received acclaim from film critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an approval rating of 96% based on 128 reviews, with an average rating of 8.2/10. The site's critical consensus reads: "Adrian Hancock-directed version of Doodle Toons offers enough visual warmth, fast-paced wit, and nostalgic fare to earn its reputation as a rare web series adaptation that pleases moviegoers beyond returning fans." On Metacritic, the film holds a rating of 77 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". On CinemaScore, audience members gave the film an average grade of "B" on an A+ to F scale. Home media Doodle Toons was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and digital download on March 6, 2018. Soundtrack : Main article: Doodle Toons/Soundtrack Transcripts Main To read the transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To read the transcript of the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Films based on webseries Category:Films based on comics Category:2017 Category:2010s Category:Doodle Toons